ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Archer (TV series)
The Emerald Archer is a 2009 television show loosely based off the superhero character Green Arrow. It was created by Breaking Bad ''creator Vince Gilligan, famous screenwriter David S. Goyer, and newcomer Danny Raymond. The first season follows Oliver Queen (Mike Vogel), who returns to Starling after twelve years away from the United States studying science and martial arts. Upon his return to Starling City, he is reunited with his butler, Eddie Fyers (Jake Weber), his sister, Mia Deardren (Chloe Bennett ), and his best friend, Tommy Merlyn(Robert Buckley). Oliver rekindles his relationships, while spending his nights hunting down and sometimes killing criminals as a vigilante dressed in a green hood. He uncovers Malcolm Merlyn's (Jim Cazieval's)'s plan to destroy Starling City and rebuild it as his own kingdom. Eddie and Walter Steele (Cary Elwes) join Oliver in his crusade. Oliver also reconnects with his ex-girlfriend, Dinah Lance (Helena Mattson), who is still angry at Oliver for breaking up with her to travel the world. Oliver must also try to deal with Sergeant John Diggle (Erik King), a police officer who discovers he is a vigilante and is obsessed with proving it. The first season also features flashbacks to what Starling was like before Oliver became a vigilante. This season includes some inspirations from ''Arrow, Daredevil and Batman Begins. The Emerald Archer ''premiered on AMC on October 16, 2009, The show, starting from the first season, has received critical-acclaim. It's character development, acting, and visual effects have all been well-received. Fans of the Green Arrow series have also liked the show, saying that "it's a fantastic new take on the infamous vigilante archer that gives the whole Green Arrow franchise justice. https://batmanfanon.fandom.com/wiki/The_Knight_of_Gotham_(T.V_Series) Sources from my friend's Batman series 2009-2010 '''Cast' Edit Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Hood- 24/24 * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton- 17/24 * Omari Hardwick as Sergeant John Diggle- 20/24 * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren- 19/24 * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers- 21/24 * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele- 20/24 * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn- 18/24 * Helena Mattson as Dinah Lance- 19/24 * Matthew Daddario as Detective Roy Harper- 15/24 * Chris Noth as Robert Queen (Flashbacks)- 11/24 * Alice Krige as Moira Queen (Flashbacks)- 7/24 * Unknown as Frank Pike * Jack Bannon as Young Eddie Fyers- 6/24 * Joel Courtney as Young Oliver Queen- 7/24 * Camilla Mendes as Young Shado- 5/24 * Michael Chiklis as Lieutenant Brian Nudocerdo- 6/24 * Chelsea Spack as Lisa Kringle- 3/24 Villains Edit * Wendell Pierce as Frederick Tuckman- 9/24 * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer * John Doman as Adam Hunt * David Zayas as Sal Marconi * B.D Wong as Anthony Ivo * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle / Vertigo * Nathan Darrow as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze- 2/24 * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate / The Clock King- 7/24 * Tonya Pinkins as Dr. Ethel Peabody- 6/24 * Michael B. Jordan as Lucas Hilton Jr.- 1/24 * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot- 2/24 Episodes Edit Season 1 (2009-2010) Edit # "Pilot"- Oliver Queen returns home to Starling City at the age of twenty-five from training abroad in martial arts, man-hunting, and science for the past 12 years. Oliver is reunited with his butler Eddie Fyers , best friend Tommy Merlyn, and is surprised to learn that he has a half sister named Mia Queen, who is staying at Queen Manor after her foster parents died in a car crash years ago. At the same time Oliver returns to Starling, John Diggle moves to Starling City, after a transfer from Miami. Both Oliver and Diggle are swiftly acquainted with the corruption and violence of Starling City. When Hilton is picking up Diggle at a train station, they witness a group of corrupt cops led by Ben Singleton harassing a homeless woman. Hilton and Diggle beat them all up and Diggle gives the woman some money. Diggle demands to know from Hilton why there is so much police corruption in Starling City, however, Hilton refuses to answer. Oliver meets with Queen Enterprises CEO Frederick Tuckman , who gives him some papers to sign soon. Knowing the anger Oliver is now in, Eddie suggests a lawyer, and Oliver thinks of another old friend- Dinah Lance. However, Dinah refuses to speak with Oliver due to being angry at him for leaving her as a teenager years ago. Because of this, Oliver decides to ask his friend Tommy Merlyn, who is an executive of Merlyn Corp, for advice. Tommy welcomes Oliver back and says he will look at the papers. Oliver is informed by Eddie that Hilton called for him at Queen Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Hilton and Oliver, only to learn neither one called the other. It's a trap! The access hatch closes and locks, and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Robert Queen sits in the secret underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises coming from his study. After making a brief call to the Starling City Police Department, he arms himself with a handgun and goes up to find a ransacked study. Making his way into the foyer, he encounters three men wearing Halloween-styled masks. After a brief shootout, he manages to badly wound one of the masked individuals, and drive the two others away. Just when Robert thinks everything is okay, he finds that he has taken for granted the badly-wounded intruder who is about to shoot him. # "Welcome Back, Oliver Queen"- 'Working together, Hilton and Oliver find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Oliver gets himself and Hilton to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (Jim Caviezel) watches. The next morning, Oliver and Hilton meet with forensic scientist Walter Steele, talking about his late father, whom they described him as "nervous" just before he died. As Steele says he will check around, Oliver meets with Tommy, who demands that he does not sign the papers. While this happens, Tommy gets two phone calls from his father Malcolm. All of a sudden, Tommy's mood swings and he tells Oliver to sign the papers. Oliver changes the subject and asks about Dinah, and Tommy tells him to give her some time. As they leave, two sedans come up behind the Rolls and open fire. A chase begins with Oliver barely making it out alive. Back at Queen Manor, Oliver creates a ruse to explain why he did not turn in the papers yet. Just then, Hilton calls and tells him what Steele found: weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Oliver wants to meet, but Hilton tells Oliver to stay. Oliver gets an idea, alarming Eddie. Later, Oliver arrives at Queen Chemicals, dressed in a green hood , and follows Hilton, John Diggle, and Roy Harper. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Oliver helps, but stays out of sight the whole time. After killing the last guy (by shooting him with an arrow ), he and Eddie leave, with Oliver commenting that he may have found something he's good at. Oliver and Eddie meet with Hilton, learning the chemicals were drugs, and later hear that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Oliver is greeted by a surprise birthday party with Mia, Lucas, Steele, and Tommy. Tommy destroys the papers Oliver was told to sign, as he now owns QueenCorp. Tuckman comes to the party, and tells Oliver that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. He gives him a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Oliver tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Starling. In flashbacks, just as Robert thinks it is the end for him, Eddie Fyers steps in and puts an end to the intruder .Before sunrise, Frank Pike and his week-long partner Lucas Hilton arrive at the Queen Manor to investigate the incident. Frank gets chastised by Hilton after he briefly flirts with Sabrina Williams the newscaster, who is on the scene to inquire about the rumors surrounding the robbery. After a long conversation with the Queen couple (in which Frank notes that Eddie Fyers is a sniper and Moira Queen is quite attractive), the detectives quickly depart from the scene, noting that the incident doesn't quite fit the pattern of the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Starling. # "Love American Style"- Oliver remembers seeing on the board that Hilton had in his office believing that Queen Enterprises is responsible for all the crime in Starling City. That makes Oliver decide to investigate Frederick Tuckman by having Eddie convince Tuckman to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Naomi Singh. Unfortunately, Naomi is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Michael Adkins to look into it. Oliver, showing sympathy for Naomi , decides to be a step ahead of Michael, and as The Hood investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Leoncavallo and his mistress Susan McGuire. Oliver discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Oliver frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Hilton which leads to their arrests. In flashbacks, At noon, work begins on repairing the damage wrought by the robbery. Robert Queen asks Eddie about the condition of Nigel the gate guard for the Queen Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the incident and is still currently in the hospital. Robert brings up the possibility that he was involved, a subject which angers Eddie due to his previous association with Nigel. Later, Robert gets into a discussion with Oliver Queen and his reaction to the events that have transpired. Oliver reiterates his fascination with monsters as manifested through the eyes of the book Grendel. He also discusses a growing anger with injustice, and how criminals need to be punished. Oliver concludes that he prefers math and science over literature in school, as a true solution can be found with the first two, while there is no simple one for the last. Before he is dismissed, he once again asks permission to take boxing lessons with Eddie, but is rejected outright by Moira. Moira brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which gives Robert an idea. # "A Deadly Shot"- Oliver tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Glades, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Oliver confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton (Will Smith), a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. Oliver decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him. Oliver deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Tuckman at an auction. As the Hood, Oliver enlists the help of Hilton to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Gotham City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Palmer Tech, contracted Lawton. Hilton then has Deleon arrested. Oliver stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Diggle is shot during the fight after saving Frederick Tuckman from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Diggle’s life, Oliver is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Back at the SCPD on that same afternoon, Frank and Hilton get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Eddie Fyers. Temple Fugate quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Blackleg Prison after being released only two weeks prior. Frank quickly remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Sal Marconi and Adam Hunt included. # "An Innocent Man"- Oliver offers Diggle a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. Later, Oliver discovers a connection between Peter Deccan, a death row inmate, and Tim Paul, one of Tuckman’s associates. As the vigilante, he enlists the help of Dinah to prove Deccan's innocence. Working together, the pair uncovers the truth, but Paul has his mercenaries stage a prison riot so that they can have Dinah and Deccan killed before the truth is revealed. Oliver sneaks into the prison dressed as a guard and saves the two, with her realizing that the vigilante is merciless. Deccan is exonerated while Brooder is arrested. Diggle starts to obsessively tail Oliver, determined to prove that he is a vigilante. In flashbacks, Robert recruits the services of Gregory Collins, a former SCPD detective turned private investigator, who had been kept on a retainer by Robert for the past 10 years as a way of helping keep Anthony Ivo and his machinations in check. Robert remembers the awkward years where he allowed Ivo to operate unchecked, followed by the years after, where he funded the various victims of Ivo's experiments who over time either died of sickness and natural causes or just gradually disappeared. Gregory points out that Robert should check up on Karen Jennings, the only living survivor of Pinewood Farms. Robert agrees and after a brief discussion about the break-in, he heads home. But after a series of attempts to contact Karen on the phone fails, he breaks off and heads toward her hideout instead. # "Mr. Freeze"- Roy and Diggle begin investigating a kidnapping and murder spree, unaware that a scientist named Victor Fries (Nathan Darrow) and his colleague Ferris Boyle are the culprits. Fries has been killing people to see if they're organs are a perfect match for a woman he is obsessed with reviving named Nora Fields (Kristen Hager). Boyle determines that Nora needs an organ transplant, but due to her rare blood type there are no suitable donors available. Fries declares that they will use live donor, even if it means the donor will die in the process. Boyle is at first reluctant to kill an innocent girl, but Fries offers Boyle more money that will put an end to his financial problems. Dinah Lance is a perfect match, and Fries learns from her friend Joanna de la Vega that Dinah is having dinner with Tommy. Fries then attacks the restaurant and kidnaps Dinah , taking her to an abandoned oil rig where he and Boyle are. Oliver tries to rescue Dinah only to get injured. In flashbacks, Robert locates Karen Jennings, a former Blackleg inmate on whom experiments were performed at Pinewood Farms, a Queen Enterprises facility, by the Philosopher. Unfortunately, Ivo sends his scientist Fries to kill her with the promise of reviving his wife. # '"A Dead Man Feels No Cold"-''' Upon learning that Nora is still at Arkham Asylum, Victor Fries builds an armored suit. Fries arrives at the asylum and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with Nora. Elsewhere, Oliver tries to find clues to where Dinah might be by searching Fries' old house. Diggle appears and asks him what he is doing. After a fist fight between the two, a civilian arrives and orders them to stop fighting or he will call the police. Diggle tells Oliver that he thinks Oliver is not a hero and that Oliver is a coward for hiding behind a hood and not owning up to what he does, and says that he will prove what he truly is soon enough, that he knows that he is up to something, and says that he will be watching him. Oliver deduces that Fries is at the oil rig and goes there to save Dinah. Fries and Boyle explain the situation to Dinah, who claims that she is willing to help Nora for the "blood transfusion", but not at the oil rig, prompting Fries to keep Dinah imprisoned. When the time for the operation comes, Dinah realizes that they are lying when they say she will need to be put under for a mere transfusion. She escapes with the help of Koontz. Boyle gives pursuit and almost catches her, before Oliver arrives as The Hood. Fries arrives, and in the ensuing confrontation, Boyle accidentally shoots one of the fuel tanks and starts a rapidly spreading fire as Fries traps Oliver. Fries insists that Boyle perform the operation, despite the oil rig blazing and ready to explode, but Boyle betrays Fries and attempts to escape, only to be killed by falling wreckage. Dinah and The Hood work together to save Nora and Koontz. Unfortunately, Fries is "killed" in the explosion despite Oliver’s efforts to save him after he and Dinah take the other two to his boat. Oliver feels that he hasn't seen the last of Victor Fries and convinces Tuckman to revive Nora with an organ transplant operation funded by Queen Enterprises. In the end, Fries is pleased with this while in hiding at the Arctic. In flashbacks, Barnes has Karen arrested which is why Robert, Steele, and Hilton break her out. Unfortunately, Fries arrives to kill her and Karen sacrifices her life to protect Robert. Feeling vengeful because of this, Robert vows to kill Fries and Ivo since he and Karen had a father-daughter relationship before her death. # "Dark City"- After saving Iceberg Lounge owner Werner Zytle from Komodo One, Oliver takes a sample of the gang leader’s blood, but fails to find who it belongs to. Oliver also becomes aware that the Komodo gang is planning to rob Ace Chemicals and reports it to the media. Oliver goes into Ace Chemicals as The Hood, and begins fighting the gang. Sergeant Diggle raids Ace Chemicals with SWAT officers, intent on arresting both Oliver and Komodo One, but the building catches on fire. Komodo One tries to escape on a helicopter, but Oliver pulls him back into the building. Oliver tries to capture Komodo One, but the masked criminal escapes by jumping into a vat of chemicals. Oliver and Eddie study data on the gang. Diggle later arrests Oliver on suspicion of being a vigilante in front of Mia. Because of this, Oliver promises Diggle that when this incident is cleared, he is going to sue him for malicious prosecution. Diggle does not care believing that he has enough to put Oliver behind bars. In flashbacks, An armed group robs a bank, and one wearing a red mask throws some of the stolen money into the crowd to ensure their escape. Hilton and Pike identify the "Komodo" as Gus Floyd, but find him dead in the hideout. After a robbery led by Carl Strode, who now wears Floyd's mask, and the Hood becoming a public hero, Hilton and Pike track him to his house where they find him wounded and the mask gone. With information given by Strode, the police find and kill the remainder of the gang in a shootout. A teenage boy steals the mask. # "Broken"- Oliver hires Dinah as his attorney and the Judge allows him to go free on bail. Due to Oliver having witnessed the death of his parents, the District Attorney offers Oliver an insanity plea with indefinite treatment for post-traumatic stress disorder in a psychiatric facility. Oliver refuses, instead offering to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. While remanded under house arrest, Oliver throws a prison-themed party, maintaining his bachelor playboy facade. He has Eddie pose as the vigilante and stop an arms dealer named Rum Miro who is in the city to sell automatic weapons to the city's gangs. The plan works and the charges are dropped after Hilton kills a man sent to assassinate Oliver. Diggle deduces that it was Eddie who interfered with the arms deal since he was not seen at the party. Nevertheless, Hilton has Diggle suspended and Oliver decides to drop the lawsuit out of respect for Lucas. In flashbacks, Hilton and Pike start investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, operatives of Dr. Francis Dulmacher, A.K.A. the Dollmaker and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help Starling's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Shado. After Pike's extreme interrogation of an informant, Hilton obtains a clue. Hilton and Pike arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. While Oliver has plans to find a way to help the children. # "Lucas Hilton Jr."- While at a diner, Hilton reunites with his son Lucas Jr. Lucas Jr. tells his father that he is taking medication to curb his violent impulses, and is trying to turn his life around. Lucas Jr. announces he is planning to get a job at Felicity Smoak's clinic, and asks his father to help him by in turn asking Roy Harper to not speak against against his application. While hunting down old cases, Commissioner Hilton meets another murderer who might have been responsible for the death of Bess Keller, and begins to believe that his son may indeed have changed. In reality, however, Lucas Jr. has become a serial killer. Smoak insists that Lucas Jr. is doing a great job, but his father suspects otherwise and has Steele test his medication. They discover that Lucas Jr. has reversed the formula to increase his homicidal impulses, and correctly deduce he is going to poison an infant nutritional facility. Lucas Jr. abducts Diggle when he is suspended and Diggle tells Lucas Jr. that his father would be ashamed of him. Lucas Jr. then stabs Diggle in his femoral arteries. Oliver attempts to find them, and Lucas Jr. explains that he knows The Hood's secret identity – claiming that the Hilton's and Queens are so connected to Starling that it would be impossible for him not to know. Lucas Jr. reveals that he seeks to destroy the Hood — "the weakest man in Starling" — and create a new generation of psychopaths by tainting a baby food production line. Though badly wounded, Diggle stabs Lucas Jr. in the eye when he attacks him. The Hood then bursts through the window and reveals he injected him with a tracking device when he shook hands earlier, noting that, while he might trust people, that does not stop him from being suspicious. When Lucas Jr. tries to run away, his father shoots him in both legs, although he saves his son's life by stopping him from falling off a bridge. It is left ambiguous whether or not Lucas Jr.'s plan actually succeeded. Diggle later trespasses Queen Enterprises to visit Oliver telling them that although Oliver may have saved his life, this does not change anything between them. Becoming annoyed with Diggle, Oliver gets security to throw him out. In flashbacks, Lucas Jr. was a disturbed individual who displayed violent behavior from an early age; as a child, he kills animals and takes them apart as a hobby. He is also implicated in the disappearance of one of his school acquaintances Beth Keller. Dinah Drake swears that she saw her son carrying Bess' key-chain, although this is never proven. Discovering the proof of their son's disturbed mind, both his parents acted on getting their son help. LL would be sentenced to a mental hospital outside of Starling, his father not wanting him surrounded by the likes of Arkham. # "Battle Royal"- At a charity event hosted by Tuckman, Mario crashes the party and makes it look like the two of them are best friends much to Tuckman's discomfort. Tuckman is then almost assassinated when someone puts a bomb inside his car and vows vengeance on Mario. Dinah becomes disappointed upon seeing that Oliver has become a selfish millionaire playboy by dating two supermodels while Diggle knows this is an act. Commissioner Hilton assigns John Diggle and rookie officer Amy Rorschach (Lindsey Gort) to take the recently captured Jacob Feebly, an escaped inmate from Arkham Asylum with an expertise in advanced electronics and explosives back to Arkham Asylum. On their way, they argue over whether the vigilante can be trusted with Diggle saying that they are running errands for a criminal while Rorschach replies that the vigilante has changed Starling for the better. As they are heading back, Diggle declares his intention to leave the MCU since Hilton is sending a message to the police that they cannot do their jobs without vigilante help and Rorschach pulls into a vacant lot to confront Allen. However, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Frederick Tuckman and Mario Hunt's gang. Mario's men are gunned down and Mario takes refuge behind Diggle and Rohrbach's patrol car which Tuckman subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Rorschach and Mario manage to get clear in time while Diggle is rescued by The Hood who proceeds to take out Tuckman and his men. Mario Hunt then threatens to kill Rorschach, but he is dispatched by the Hood. The Hood then leaves. Later, when Tuckman is in custody, he personally threatens Lucas Jr. prompting Diggle to brutally beat Tuckman feeling that threatening someone's family is low, especially for someone like him. In flashbacks, Hilton learns of the Arkham Plan from Robert, who states that Hunt and Mayor James are backing the project that will improve the Arkham District, opposed by Marconi, who has another plan. An independent hitman starts targeting the city council members involved in both opposing sides of the Plan In order to prevent the war, Mayor James holds a conference about a compromise on the Arkham Plan, that Hunt will handle small housing development projects and Marconi will be refurbishing the Asylum. # "The Modern Dark Archer"- Mario Hunt's lieutenant, Todd Frighten (Paul Blackthorn), is killed by a mysterious archer dressed in black who uses a shuiken. Hilton deduces that the Throwing Star Killer has returned to Starling, but is ordered by the mayor to keep silent about this situation out of fear that this would cause a public panic. Oliver plans a Christmas party at the mansion to bring back the spirit of the holidays to his family. He saves some hostages from the archer, who calls himself Dark Archer. The experience Dark Archer has in martial arts, archery, and weapons prove to be too much for Oliver to handle. Oliver is then left bloodied, broken, and forced to flee before he is killed. Upon returning to Queen Manor, Queen angrily admits that his best was not enough, and that perhaps the only way to confront a killer like Dark Archer is by using something he is loath to do: killing more people who are a lost cause. Queen retrieves the bow and arrow that was used to kill his parents and begins to prepare for the coming battle. The Dark Archer goes to Merlyn Corp where Fugate is there helping himself to some scotch. Fugate raises his glass to toast Dark Archer and Dark Archer takes off his hood, revealing himself to be Malcolm Merlyn. Merlyn and Fugate are revealed to be planning an event in six months, where thousands of people will die for what Merlyn believes to be for the greater good. Hilton decides to take time off the force and appoints a lieutenant named Angel Rojas (David Zayas) to be commissioner since Hilton wishes to spend more time rehabilitating his son. In flashbacks, Fugate tries to protect Kringle from her abusive boyfriend Tom Doughty, but goes too far when he stabs him to death and has a psychotic breakdown. # "Faces Of Death"- Six weeks after his fight with Malcolm, Oliver continues operating as a vigilante while using the bow and arrow that killed his parents to assassinate criminals. Oliver's vendetta against Dark Archer brings him into conflict with Eddie. A scientist named Karl Heller has his funding cut by Frederick Tuckman, he is forced to turn to crime to finance his experiments. Now calling himself Doctor Death and assisted by his East Indian lab assistant Jab, Hellfire develops develops a lethal chemical agent from pollen extract and enacts a plan to use the poison to extort money from wealthy Starling City citizens. Oliver kills two of Heller's henchmen, but is wounded when Jab shoots him, though he escapes using a gas pelley. He then gets to Heller's base, meeting him in his lab, and chases him around the building. In order to evade capture, Doctor Death ignites chemicals in his laboratory, killing Jab in the resulting explosion. The police search the lab only to find the mask of Doctor Death remaining. Meanwhile, an undercover cop named Barry Jackson and his wife Kara are killed. The skin found in Jackson's mouth is linked to a hit man, who is apprehended by Diggle after meeting with drug lord Rum Maori. Under questioning, the hit man claims that Kara was sleeping with another man, prompting Diggle to punch him. Rojas takes a blood sample from his arm to confirm that it was him. After the hit man is arrested, he is killed in prison by a man impersonating a police officer. Roy informs Diggle that Kara has died of heart failure and confronts him with his suspicions that they were sleeping together. Diggle confirms it, telling Roy that Kara was going to ask Barry for a divorce. Diggle tells Roy that no one is more motivated than him to get justice for Barry and Kara. In flashbacks, Fugate begins a series of crimes that involve clocks. As Hilton begins solving these crimes, Fugate kills a member of the SCPD strike force, informs the SCPD that Hilton killed someone while pretending to be said officer, and frames Hilton for the murder. Believing Hilton murdered the officer to keep him from testifying, Barnes and the SCPD arrests Hilton. After a trial, Hilton is found guilty and sentenced to Blackleg Penitentiary. # "Convicts"- In flashbacks, Hilton is adjusting to life in Blackleg Penitentiary after being framed by Fugate, following the same routine every day. Warden Carlson Grey (Ned Bellamy) announces to Hilton that he will be transferred to a new section, dubbed "the World's End", by the prison population, without protective custody, and with many of the criminals Hilton arrested sent there; all part of a plan by Warden Grey, a man with a grudge against Hilton's father Elijah, to kill Hilton. Hilton is constantly aided by guard Wilson Bishop (Marc Damon Johnson). Hilton is further attacked by inmates led by Henry Weaver (Christian Frazier) while defended by convict Peter "Puck" Davies (Peter Mark Kendall). Weaver then has his henchmen beat Puck and send him to the infirmary. Puck later reveals that Hilton saved his younger sister and that Puck himself was arrested for stealing a car to meet his girlfriend. In a desperate attempt to save Hilton, Robert and Pike meet with Hunt. During a Pink Panther movie shown in the penitentiary, Weaver sits behind Hilton and readies a knife to stab him, but a different inmate intervenes and seemingly stabs Hilton multiple times instead. Soon after the attack, Hilton is pronounced dead. Hilton's corpse is wheeled outside Blackleg, where his death is revealed as a ruse by Bishop and Pike. He returns to retrieve Puck, when he's confronted by Grey who is knocked unconscious by Bishop. Pike, Robert, Hilton and Puck reunite with Hunt on a bridge outside Starling. Hilton is given a safe house in Starling so he can clear his name. However, Puck succumbs to his earlier injuries, much to Hilton's shock. In the present day, Oliver decides that he needs a man inside the SCPD after escaping from the police and Eddie suggests that man be Diggle. However, Oliver refuses since Diggle wants to send him to prison and because he hates Diggle for arresting him in front of Mia. Eddie then tells Oliver a story of his time in the British Army where the British and the Germans both allied together to celebrate Christmas and that both Oliver as well as Diggle want to see justice served. Diggle continues to harass Maori, as a group of renegade police officers decide to take matters involving Maori into their own hands. # "Timekeeper"- Whilst investigating mobster Rum Maori at his casino, the Virago, Oliver sees Maori is confronted by a man in a brown hood, who Eddie identifies as Temple Fugate AKA The Clock King,who was an old opponent for Lucas Hilton. As Clock King and his men take over the casino, Eddie informs Angel Rojas. After subduing the henchmen including Clock King's second-in-command Eli Unable, he orders Rojas and the police attack and confront Clock King. After a fierce battle, Clock King escapes by destroying the supports of a statue forcing Oliver to let him leave to save Maori and Rojas, and leaves a puzzle box. After returning to the Bunker with a puzzle left by Clock King, Oliver solves it, though is fazed when discovering a signal emitter. An explosion occurs almost killing Oliver and Eddie. Rojas and the police become surprised when several FBI agents arrive to help with the Clock King case. Diggle recognizes one of the agents as Lila Michaels, his ex-wife and deduces that those FBI agents are actually members of C.A.D.M.U.S, a law enforcement agency that likes to keep a low profile and conducts operations for the United Nations that are off the books. Diggle meets with Michaels to discuss his issue with Oliver, as it turns out, Oliver is doing good but at the same time, is a vigilante. Michaels tells Diggle that he is a good person and will make his own decision. As a civilian, Oliver goes to Maori to make a deal with the mobster by telling him of how Clock King targeted Queen Enterprises. Knowing he is being monitored by agents, Maori refuses to speak until he sees them leave following an order given by Oliver. He confesses having made a deal with the Clock King and been involved with Oliver's father Robert Queen. Maori also gives specific details on the arrangements made with Clock King and claims to have broken ties with Clock King after he learned the criminal wished to use the weapons in the city. When Oliver asks information about the Clock King's hideout, Maori agrees to give him the information, if he pays for his escape from Starling. Oliver chooses not to comply and force the information out of Maori, strangling him. Maori, feeling excruciating pain, reluctantly gives him the drive, but warns Oliver that he has made an enemy out of the arms dealer. Oliver uses the information to track Clock King to a boat called the Lady of Dublin, where Michaels and her team are abducted. The Hood is able to save them, however, Michaels looses her hearing in the process and Dark Archer kills Clock King by firing a poison dart at him. In flashbacks, Lucas Hilton continues to flee the law as he tries to clear his name. When Hilton secretly approaches Fugate for help, he deduces that Fugate framed him. Fugate electrocutes Hilton into unconsciousness, but Hilton awakes just as Fugate is preparing to stuff him in a car trunk. Hilton asks Shado to report to the SCPD. Hilton follows Fugate into the woods, from where he intends to relocate Lisa Kringle's body. Fugate admits that he framed Hilton as the SCPD eavesdrops on the conversation. They arrest Fugate before he can kill Hilton. Fugate is placed in Arkham Asylum. Nathaniel Barnes offers Hilton his job back, but Hilton declines as he has other matters with which to deal. # "Housebreaking"- Simon Stagg (William Sadler) is a corrupt businessman that cheats the Moore family out of their life savings which is why Dinah represents them when they are suing Stagg. In order to avoid a lawsuit, Stagg sends his head of security Java to kill them. The couple's young child is the sole survivor. Dinah takes the boy into her custody and is saved by The Hood from Java's attempt. Tommy suggests that they go to Oliver's for protection. When Stagg learns that the Moore's son has survived and escaped, he tries to flee to England, knowing that the police would trace it back to him. The Hood stops Stagg and forces him to confess everything or he will kill him. Stagg is then killed by Java since Java was paranoid Stagg would give his name to the police. Java goes to Queen Manor to look for the child only for Oliver to attack him. After an intense battle, Oliver kills Java with a poker, and says that it was the work of Eddie. The pressure on Sergeant Diggle escalates when Maori's thugs start tailing him. Kara's brother continues to taunt Diggle about how he got his sister killed. Diggle lets him know that Barry wouldn't come out of cover to give Kara a divorce, suggesting he's the reason she was killed. Diggle is kidnapped in his home by Maori's men. As Maori moves in to finish Diggle off, the police burst in and arrest them, having used Diggle as bait. In flashbacks, Hilton is currently investigating The Lady (Michelle Gomez) as the possible contractor of Matches Malone to attack the Queens. He then brutally attacks many hitmen who serve her until one of them reveals she may be in a club called Artemis. Hilton tries to enter the Artemis but is denied. Sara arrives and offers to get inside so she can retrieve the information. While Sara and The Lady bond, Hilton infiltrates the club until he's captured by Sara. He's tied to a chair and taunted by Sara and The Lady. Hilton becomes upset with Sara and ends his engagement with her. The Lady reveals she sent Matches for an employer but the employer never revealed his real name except his alias, "the Philosopher". Hilton tells Robert and Walter, who conclude Anthony Ivo is the one responsible. # "For Good And All"- After an armored truck is robbed, Oliver believes that one of the thieves is former marine Hank Henshaw (David Harewood) through deduction and alerts Diggle to it. Diggle refuses to believe this since Henshaw was Diggle's commanding officer in Special Forces. Oliver finds Henshaw and steals encrypted data, as Diggle prevents the former from getting any information directly from Henshaw. The data is revealed to be plans for robbing armored trucks, which Oliver uses to track the thieves. Diggle learns that Henshaw was the mastermind behind the armored truck robberies, but is forced to join Henshaw's team when Henshaw holds his mother (Vernee Watson-Johnson) hostage. Diggle backs out at last. Oliver arrives in time to kill Henshaw when Henshaw is about to kill Mama Diggle. During Mia's birthday party, Mia meets Tim Otis, the class president of her school. Tim gives her a drug which is laced a special fear toxin. Mia is then arrested by the police after having a crash as a result of her drug use. Malcolm shuts down a fertilizer plant that Tommy has been running due to inconsistent management and to make matters worse, Malcolm had his lawyers find a loophole to avoid paying severance packages. In flashbacks, Hilton and Pike investigate a serial killer who is targeting members of a phobia support group and extracting their adrenal glands. The killer turns out to be Gerald Crane(Julian Sands) Jonathan's father; and Pike are able to save one of his victims, but Crane evades capture. # "The Scarecrow"- Judge Garvey dismisses the plea bargain of Mia and orders the charges brought to trial. Helping Mia, Oliver begins working on tracking down the supplier of the drug, which is known as Equilibrium ; he discovers that the supplier is called "The Scarecrow", and arranges a meeting through his contacts with the Bratva. The meeting is broken up by the police, and the Scarecrow injects Oliver with a dose of the fear toxin. While showing the effects of overdose, the latter still continues his investigation. Walter uses the ingredients to track the location of the Scarecrow, at Ace Chemicals. As the vigilante, Oliver is able to confront the Scarecrow and inject him with his fear toxin, causing irreparable damage. Diggle gets Mia community service and two years of probation, which she begins serving at Dinah's legal office. In flashbacks, Hilton and Pike investigate Gerald's background and learn his wife died in a fire that he was too scared to rescue her from; believing fear is a human flaw, he is now harvesting adrenal glands in order to create a serum that makes people confront and overcome their greatest fears. After using the serum on himself and overcoming his fear, Gerald injects Jonathan with a much larger dose. Hilton and Pike arrive and kill Gerald in a gunfight. Jonathan is rushed to the hospital, but the serum has sent him into a state of constant terror, and he may never stop hallucinating his greatest fear: scarecrows. # "Childish Things"- Winslow Schott Sr. escapes from prison and goes to Starling to look for his son Winn Schott Jr. (Jeremy Jordan). He leaves a message for his son to meet him. Winn tells the SCPD about it while they find it a trap, however, Clark saves them as the Blur and goes to Oliver for help, revealing that they are old friends. Winn reveals that his father's boss, revealed to be Malcolm Merlyn, stole his toy designs, leading to Toy-Man trying to kill Merlyn, killing other people instead and going to jail. The Toyman kidnaps Winn, demanding him to attend a ceremony to kill Malcolm and threatening to kill the other guests by the bombs he has planted. Oliver and Clark manage to save the guests. Tommy and Malcolm later reconcile. In flashbacks, to protect Oliver and Moira from Ivo, Eddie took them to Smallville, Kansas, to stay with his old friend farmer Johnathan Kent, whom he served in the army with before coming to the States. There, Oliver befriends Johnathan and Martha Kent's adopted son Clark. Oliver dismisses Clark as a nice kid from the sticks, before realizing that there is something odd about the farm boy and seeks to find out what it is. # "Shado Hawke"- While responding to a break-in at Merlyn Corp, Oliver engages in combat with a group of mercenaries and The Canary, whom Oliver recognizes as Shado. Shado has broken into the Malcolm Merlyn's safe and stolen a drive. During the fight, Oliver steals the drive whilst she manages to escape. Returning to Queen Manor, Oliver puts on a facade as an irresponsible playboy during which he meets Mario Hunt, who is out of prison and reveals to Oliver that he went to medical school with Robert as well as Felicity Smoak, where they were known as the Three Musketeers. Oliver later goes to meet with Tommy and Dinah. Dinah introduces Oliver to Shado, who is operating as a social worker. Shado deduces Oliver's identity. Shado reluctantly gives Oliver the address of a meeting place with her employer: a warehouse at the Starling City docks. Investigating as the vigilante, he finds the location to be the site of a shootout between the SCPD and the same mercenaries from Merlyn Corp. Believing Hunt to be involved, Oliver also finds evidence of a psychoactive agent being stored there. After finishing decryption of the drive, Oliver discovers evidence of Hunt's criminal organization and becomes suspicious as to why Malcolm would be in possession of that. Oliver hands it over to reporter Susan Williams (Carly Pope) and confronts Mario as the vigilante. Mario admits to everything and Oliver brutalizes him in front of the press. Oliver later tells Eddie that Malcolm must be investigated while Malcolm kills Hunt in his cell as The Dark Archer, telling Hunt that he has become a liability before killing him. In flashbacks, Hilton visits Ivo to ask him about Karen Jennings' death and the Pinewood Farms program. Ivo states that Robert Queen started it to heal every disease and denies his involvement. Hilton then shows Ivo a warrant to see Victor Fries' corpse but Ivo states they cremated him. Ivo realizes Hilton made a false warrant so he would admit his lies. While leaving Arkham Asylum, Hilton runs across Fugate in the playroom. Later, Fugate overhears Ivo and Peabody complaining about Hilton's interference. Fugate suggests that he help them to kill Hilton but Ivo refuses. Robert works with Pike investigating the abductions of street kids by Patti and Doug, Ivo's operatives, and have been posing as members of the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Program. Mayor Aubrey James announces plans to help Starling's homeless kids, rounding them up and shipping them out of town. Patti and Doug hijack one of the buses of street kids, including Shado. After Pike's extreme interrogation of an informant, Robert obtains a clue. Robert and Pike arrive and catch Patti and Doug while encountering Kyle. Robert makes plans to help the children and upon learning about Hilton's failure to get any information, he pays Kyle to sneak into Arkham Asylum. # "Shrink Wrap"- While investigating Malcolm, Oliver becomes concerned when Eddie informs him of a series of unexplained suicides of wealthy and powerful women such as Regina Rachelle and Judge Janet Murillo. Oliver suspects that the psychologist, Dr. John Deegan, may have killed her. Oliver goes to see Dr. Deegan to have a session. Oliver discovers that Deegan has been manipulating his patients into taking their own lives and kills the doctor by throwing an arrow into his chest as The Hood. Meanwhile, Roy is questioned about a shooting incident involving Sergeant Diggle and a suspect. Diggle was claiming that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. A forensic scientist's analysis of the angle and blood spatter evidence suggests that Barnyard was not shot from where Diggle says he had shot him. Roy contemplates what he should do and opts for what he thinks is right, so he reports his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with Diggle's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man Diggle killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and Diggle knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. The whole situation in the end gets kicked under the rug. In flashbacks, Shado infiltrates Arkham through the air ducts, where she runs into Fugate, who is trying to escape. He tells her how to get to Indian Hill so she can show him how to escape. Shado discovers the elevator that leads her to Indian Hill and overhears a conversation between Ivo and Peabody. Shado discovers a training room where she finds burned dead bodies. Bridget Pike (Michelle Veintimilla) arrives in a new suit and flamethrower, revealing that she suffers from amnesia and that Ivo sends her test subjects. Shado fails to reason with her and attempts to escape the room, which she discovers is locked. Bridget is not fazed by Shado's attempts to remind her of her life, stating her name is "Firefly". Bridget then fires the flamethrower towards Shado while Ivo and Peabody watch. # "The Secret Experiments"- Oliver breaks into Merlyn Corp to investigate Malcolm and enters a secret lab where there is a skeleton melted in vat acid and a smashed skull, which is then identified by the police as Susan Williams after Oliver sends them an anonymous tip. Oliver finds out a scientist working with Walter Steele had created a program that had similar effects. Oliver goes to visit Steele, but Steele stabs Oliver with the toxin, stating that the program was also his, and that Doctor Death is coming. Oliver wakes to seeing Steele being attacked by Doctor Death. Oliver stops him with the help of Hilton and Steele informs him that the substance he injected him with earlier was an experimental antidote for Dr. Death's bone toxin. However, the fight with Doctor Death puts Oliver in the hospital. Oliver is confronted by Diggle at the hospital, but Oliver feels he cannot trust him. Oliver as The Hood searches for Dr. Death's next victim, but is too late, as Doctor Death had already reached them. The police corner the vigilante and open fire, mistakenly believing that he is the murderer. Oliver is badly wounded, but Eddie helps him escape. Oliver then goes to Starling's catacombs, a popular tourist attraction, to find Doctor Death and kills him. Diggle discovers that Army General Timothy Ashcroft was secretly developing a super soldier serum, which promoted excessive bone growth and turned men into war machines. Though once the federal government learned of his dangerous human test trials, they ordered Ashcroft to stop. However, the general continued the project with funding from Merlyn Corp executive Falcon. Ashcroft and Falcon are given a life sentence while Merlyn plays the innocent fool. Oliver learns that Malcolm is planning to destroy the Glades. In flashbacks, Shado begs to be Bridget's servant, making use of Bridget's alter-ego. Oliver is troubled after Shado fails to meet with him and learns of her capture. Robert believes that there is a secret room in Arkham where Ivo is experimenting on the dead and that the only way to be certain is if they head in themselves. Oliver, Hilton, and Steele visit Arkham to execute their plan, but their motives are revealed and all three are captured. Oliver and Steele are put in a chamber and interrogated by Fugate on Ivo's behalf. Meanwhile, Hilton is brought into another room with Ivo and introduced to Hannibal, a patient whose skin stretches more than humanly possible. Ivo places him in a machine and replicates Hilton's visage onto Hannibal's face. # '''"Darkness On The Edge of Town"- Malcolm kills several scientists working on the device and has it moved. Oliver learns that Malcolm is making plans to destroy the Glades with the machine and goes to kill him after learning he had the device moved. Malcolm reveals he is The Dark Archer and the two fight until Malcolm gets the upper hand, discovering Oliver's secret, which shocks him. Malcolm imprisons Oliver, but he manages to escape with help from Eddie and goes to Sergeant Diggle for help. Oliver tells him everything and Diggle is revealed to have a sense of humor, mocking Oliver on how he couldn't stop Malcolm as a vigilante despite knowing fully well the answer. Diggle agrees to help Oliver take down Malcolm, but in return, Oliver has to hold a press conference confessing he is a vigilante and agree to go to prison. Oliver surprises Diggle by agreeing to it. In flashbacks, Murray Merlyn was Tommy's older brother and Malcolm's most favored son. The two brothers had a tense relationship and Murray proved to be a temperamentally difficult child whose constantly misbehavior got Tommy in troubles. When Murray dared his brother to play with matches in the Glades, the fire got out of control. Tommy couldn't put the fire out, got scared and went into shock. Murray died as a result of the arson blaming his younger brother. This tragedy destroyed the Merlyn family. Tommy's mother Charlotte committed suicide. The reason Malcolm wants to destroy the Glades is because he blames the people there for the death of his wife and son as well as believing that the neighborhood is beyond saving. # "Life Behind Bars"- Oliver demands that Diggle honor his part of the deal first before he honors his. Diggle attempts to appeal to Rojas to have the people of the Glades evacuated, however, Rojas refuses due to him distrusting vigilantes and has Diggle suspended as punishment for letting the vigilante go the last time he had the chance to arrest him. Oliver learns of Diggle's failure and decides to take matters into his own hands by holding a press conference, claiming that he was involved with Malcolm and his plan to destroy the Glades. Oliver is arrested while Malcolm confirms his claims to Tommy and reveals he is The Dark Archer. Diggle is able to sneak Oliver out of custody and Oliver assigns him to help Steele destroy the device. Diggle, with help from Steele, is able to dismantle the device. Oliver and Eddie go after Malcolm at Merlyn Corp. Tommy learns Oliver is The Hood and gives him permission to kill his father. Oliver manages to mortally wound Malcolm who reveals that there is a second device shortly before he dies. The device activates and begins to level the east side of the Glades. Oliver then turns himself over to the SCPD and the FBI arrives to take Oliver to Slabside Maximum Prison. Before being turned over to the FBI, Diggle admits to Oliver that he will always believe that good law enforcement can make up for the bad despite the flaws in the system, however, Oliver did the right thing by sacrificing his freedom to increase the people of the Glades' chances of survival. Diggle promises to help find a legal loophole for Oliver to get out of prison without revealing his identity and Oliver is taken to Slabside, where several inmates begin to greet him violently due to believing Oliver to be a frightened billionaire. In flashbacks, disguised as Hilton, Hannibal pulls the SCPD off of Arkham; however, Moira later exposes Hannibal as an impostor. Ivo prepares to detonate a bomb beneath Arkham and tells Ms. Peabody to transfer the patients to another facility. Ivo starts the bomb's countdown under the White-Haired Lady's orders. With Fugate's help, Hilton and Walter stop the bomb. Peabody escapes in a bus with Ivo's other monsters, and encounters a shocked Vertigo on the street when Adam sends him to kill the monsters; Peabody knocks him out, prompting Butch and his gang to flee. Ivo is arrested and Robert tells Eddie of his plans to find the secret council that wants him dead. A homeless woman opens the abandoned bus, unwittingly releasing the monsters upon Starling; among them is a boy identical to Oliver. Category:The Emerald Archer Category:CBS Category:2010-2011 Category:Green Arrow Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action